


sour notes

by littledust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Music Night on the ship. Zuko is not amused. (Is he ever?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sour notes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Zuko, dweebiest of dweebs. ♥

"For the last time, Uncle, I am not joining in on Music Night! I can't even play an instrument!"

Iroh smiled at his long-suffering nephew, unperturbed. "Everyone can sing, Prince Zuko. It is a matter of finding your inner voice and allowing it to flow from your soul as a river flows from a lake." Then, mindful of his audience, he added, "It is also an excellent way to practice breath control."

Zuko grumbled a little under his breath but ceased his protests, which Iroh took as a change of heart. And sure enough, that evening, Zuko sat amongst the men, listening to the sweet strains of Music Night. (Iroh forbade the men from their usual rousing chorus of "The Lucky Liquor Lady of Ba Sing Se" on the grounds that it would only confuse the boy.)

After the regulars had their chance to perform, Iroh raised an eyebrow at Zuko. Clearing his throat, Zuko announced stiffly, "I would like to perform 'The Willow Tree.'"

Iroh beamed. "A most excellent selection."

After Zuko finished his song, the men broke into polite applause.

 _Very_ polite applause.

Zuko stalked back to his seat next to Iroh. "Who even needs music, anyway?" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Music expresses the soul when words cannot," Iroh replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Your soul perhaps needs practice, but you did well to demonstrate it to your men."

"I'm still not doing Music Night _ever again_ ," Zuko muttered, but Iroh detected a trace of a smile on the boy's face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sour Notes (The Lullaby Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192784) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi)




End file.
